


Isolation

by sadifura



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Analysis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a dream. In this dream world, everyone seems to avoid you. Everyone is out of the way, staring at you, ignoring you, or out to get you. You are completely and utterly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started playing Yume Nikki! It's a rather interesting, if unsettling, game. I'm gonna share my own analysis and theories of the themes of the game. 
> 
> This will be multichapter; chapter titles will either be named after events or effects in the game, aside from chapter one.
> 
> I do not own Yume Nikki or it's characters; Yume Nikki is the intellectual property of Kikiyama.

1.) New Game

 

Every day is the same. 

The same exact television set, brodcasting the same channel: static. You've never bothered to update the station to satellite; what's the point, you've always figured. Nothing's ever on television but pointless tabloids and the same gravure bullshit some pervert's peddling. A red Famicom sits in front of the old, broken television set, playing the same game every day. The door that leads to the exit of your apartment sits right after, though you've never even dared leaving it; you've always been scared of what awaited you if you left the comfort of your home, no matter what little comfort it brought. 

"Maybe I could," you thought, walking timidly up to the door as if it were a wild tiger. You twist the knob and ----

Nope. Fear took over before you could even do it. You shook your head; it would be wrong to leave your home, you thought. You deserved to stay here alone.

On the other side was a veranda, gloomily showing the sunrise. But, to be honest, you didn't care that much for it. The only real interesting part, the only real joy, in your life was sleeping.

Sleeping took your mind off your problems.

Sleeping made you forget all the bullshit that exists in real life.

Sleeping let you escape.

But, most of all, sleeping made you dream.

You walk to your bed and get under the covers; seemingly, in mere seconds, you're out like a light, a candle in the wind. You wake up in your dream world. It seemed like home. 

You crept outside, making your way into what you called the Nexus. 

"Yes, finally."

You are at peace. Your adventure is beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP I TRIED 
> 
> i thought a second person perspective was p good for yume nikki


End file.
